


Dilapidated shacks and dark nights

by Morwen Black (Morwen_Black)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen_Black/pseuds/Morwen%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix is forced to spend the night in an abandoned shack with a few of her fellow death eaters. Everyone is getting on her nerves and someone apparently doesn't take her threats of bodily harm seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dilapidated shacks and dark nights

_AN: I'm kinda stuck on the last part of the final chapter to "three times they danced" so I decided to work on something else for awhile, just to keep writing instead of starring at the screen.  
This was written for Lamia of the Dark's Weekly Quotespirational challenge/competition week 4._

* * *

**Dilapidated shacks and dark nights**

They were all supposed to keep the return of the Dark Lord a secret until he had gathered his forces and hopefully also until he had infiltrated the ministry. So while they might have escaped the thick stone walls of Azkaban, they were still in hiding.

Bellatrix had found that after their breakout Lestrange manor had been under constant watch by aurors making it impossible for Rodolphus and her to reside there.  
Her second choice had been Malfoy manor, but her sister and cowardly brother-in-law refused stating that they were subject to weekly ministry raids.

Ha! The ministry apparently thought that she might turn up there sooner or later and then what? That she would surrender and let them take her back to Azkaban? Never!

Which is why she now found herself in a dark and dilapidated shack. It had been Dolohov who found the place and she already felt like cursing him.

One abandoned leaky shack for four death eaters? Four being herself, Dolohov and the Carrow siblings. They would be lucky if she didn't end up killing someone before they found something better.

She hissed in anger at being forced to sleep on yet another floor and glared angrily at the others. Amycus hadn't managed to come up with any possible hiding places and Alecto had proposed a cave that she found, A CAVE!

They should all be glad that she wanted to serve their Lord or she might almost have preferred Azkaban, their current hideout's only positive was the absence of dementors.

As soon as they had arrived she had claimed the small room in the back for herself, the others would just have to share the main room, thankfully none of them would ever dare question her decision.

The shack held no substantial furniture, but she managed to transfigure the broken remains of a chair into a mattress. At least she wouldn't be sleeping directly on the floor.

"Why does she get her own room? Maybe I don't want to share either?"

Alecto's dull voice could be heard through out the shack and it grated on her nerves, making her hiss in annoyance.

She strode back into the main room and glared at the two siblings, one dumber than the other, why her Lord had accepted them she would never know.

"Well want to try and take it from me do you Alecto?" she sneered.

Alecto palled.

Bellatrix smirked she had almost expected the other witch to be dumb enough to challenge her, apparently while rarely used the girl did have a brain.

Her eyes fell on Dolohov, who shrank back, wise man. He'd know her long enough to stay out of her way when she was angry with him.

"Now I'm going to sleep and to anyone who contemplates even nearing me while I sleep: I will garrote you with your own viscera."

Dolohov wisely found a place to sleep far from her room and both of the Carrows gulped.

She hesitated unsure if Amycus actually understood half the words she had used or if he merrily recognized the tone in which it was said.

She eventually decided that it was none of her concern, she had been "kind" enough to warn them and turned back to her room.

She laid down on the simple mattress and turned her back towards the others.

She willed herself to fall asleep quickly, a trick she had learned during the first war, when the opportunities for sleep had been sparse.

XXXXXXX

Bellatrix had no idea how long she had been asleep.

At first she thought that the rain against the roof or the sound of the water leaking through and dripping on the floor had awoken her. But as she listened closer she heard someone shuffle around behind her, not just behind her but IN her room.

She turned around while pulling her legs up, which allowed her to get to her feet and draw her wand before the poor fool had time to react.

A cackling laughter erupted from her as she thought "confringo" and watched Amycus get blasted into the nearby wall.

She was filled with glee as she watched him try to get up without jostling his obviously broken arm, it felt good to finally let go and teach these fools a thing or two.

"The Dark Lord will be angry when he learns you attacked my brother!"

It was once again, poor dumb Alecto's annoying voice.

Bellatrix smirked and casually pointed her wand at the girl.

"Really? I don't think so... Crucio".

Alecto fell to the floor screaming in agony while Bellatrix merely watched in amusement.

"She'll pass out soon if you don't let up".

She pouted, but she knew Dolohov was right, besides it was no fun if the other witch couldn't fell the pain.

"He said you weren't allowed to hurt us".

Amycus had gotten to his feet and aimed his wand unsteadily at her with his left hand.

"Oh no that's where you're wrong Amycus. The Dark Lord has forbidden me from killing you, however nothing was said about maiming!"

She sent him an almost feral smile.

He attempted to back away from her but instead almost tripped over his sister and ultimately lost his balance. He landed heavily on the injured arm making him roar with pain.  
During the fall his wand had fallen from his grasp and when he tried to reach for it Bellatrix stomped on his hand with the heel of her boot.

"Ah ah you're not going to need that."

She picked up his wand and slipped it into the hidden holster in the boning of her corset.

"Now where were we? Ah yes" She aimed her wand at Alecto once more "Crucio".

The other witch had attempted to stand up when the curse hit her and she fell back down, hitting her head hard on the door frame.

Bellatrix glared, the stupid girl couldn't even fall over without knocking herself out.

She turned to Amycus who was torn between fear of Bellatrix and concern for his sister, she smiled and watched him for a few minutes as he attempted to drag himself over to Alecto.

"Crucio" rang out just as he was within arms reach of his sister and he writhed in pain just as she had done earlier.

Bellatrix shot a glance in Dolohov's direction and found him leaning against the wall wisely staying out of the whole thing.

Satisfied that he wouldn't intervene she returned her attention to Amycus, who struggled to breath.

She lifted the curse with a bored flick of her wand and allowed him a few deep breaths before recasting crucio.

"Now I hope the two of you will have learned your lesson."

She watched Amycus frantically trying to nod trough the pain.

She moved over and squatted down next to him.

"I always follow through on my threats".

She used the tip of her wand to move his hair out of his face, she wanted to be absolutely sure that he understood her this time.

"I'm unfortunately not allowed to kill and I'm not about to disobey orders when there's a witness"

She shrugged in Dolohov's direction.

"So I'll have to wait until no one is around before I can strangle you, but believe me I'll be looking forward to it."

She straightened up and then kicked him in the side.

"Now get the hell out, before I change my mind!" she hissed.

Amycus fought to get up and then stumbled out of the room as fast as he could, not even daring to look back.

"And you! Get her out of here."

She pointed at Alecto while glaring at Dolohov.

He calmly drew his wand and levitated the unconscious witch back into the main room, leaving Bellatrix to finally get some hard earned sleep.

As she lay back down she smirked into the dark, she was certain she would have enjoyable dreams tonight!

**FIN!**


End file.
